Life of a Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs RAW 2, Pt 1
by cw2k
Summary: The third edition of the Life of a Superstar series, taking place directly after SmackDown Vs. RAW 2006, once again starting on RAW, with Chris as the WWE Champion. There are four parts so this will be a long one. First part will begin in September.
1. Introduction

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 1

Introduction

I'm back with Life of a Superstar 3, this time moving forward from the second story. There are four parts, two from RAW (Regular or Champion) and two from SmackDown (Regular and Champion.) Yup, this will be a long one. Once again starting from RAW where Chris is the WWe Champion. The World Heavyweight Championship was switched over to SmackDown.


	2. Chapter 1: Behind Every Great Man

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 1

Chapter 1: Behind Every Great Man

 _Author's Note: There are two parts for this story: Champion and Superstar on both RAW and SmackDown. Apparently there aren't a lot of Champion chapters as the Superstar chapters have more to work with and the Champion chapters, I may be wrong, seem to focus on certain Pay-Per-Views. I will update the note if otherwise. Also, new to the story is new characters, and voicemail and text messages from Superstars, Divas, and GMs._

Having been WWE Champion for months since his return to RAW, Chris Jones defended it well until one night after he defeated Rob Van Dam, WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus comes out with a man wearing red wrestling trunks with a M with bull horns facing both sides.

"Congratulations on the incredible performance. "I think our WWE Champion deserves a hand, don't you?"

They both applauded Chris.

"Don't let us distract you, Mr. Jones. Enjoy your championship because this week is the last time you'll be able to do it, because next week, you're defending your title against The Masterpiece, Chris Masters! And it won't be a regular match, oh no no no. It'll be a Ladder Match."

The following week, Jones and Masters battled it a few minutes, Masters brought a ladder in and Jones tried to get to the top of the ladder with Master in pursuit. They punched each back to back until they punched each other off the ladder. This gives Trish the green light to climb the ladder to get the title. Normally, a WWE Diva would not be allowed to win the title belonging to the Superstars, but in the end, it doesn't even matter to Trish Stratus.

A week later...

 _Voicemail from Shane._

 _"Hey, it's Shane McMahon. Look, I've received your messages. Please stop calling. I don't know what to tell you about the WWE Title situation yet, but the Board of Directors are hashing it out and I should have a answer for you next week, so your rematch with Chris Masters tonight is not, I repeat, not for the WWE Title. Believe me, we're trying to sort this out as quickly as possible. Later."_

The rematch took place with on Master's side. Luckily, Trish did not interfere like she did last week.

Shane's Office

"Okay, listen up," said Shane. "This is a bit of a surprise, but here's what the WWE Board of Directors says about the WWE Title: They've decided... that they're not going to make a decision about who is the rightful WWE Champion."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Chris Jones exclaimed.

"Hold on. They've decided that the three of you, yes you, Trish, will face other for the WWE Title this Sunday at SummerSlam."

"What are you talking about?" asked Trish. "I'm not getting in the ring with... him." She points to Chris Jones.

"I agree," he said. "I don't feel comfortable fighting a woman. They suggested some Battle Of The Sexes... what are hell are they doing?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem interfering in that Ladder match two week ago, which is why you're in this mess right now."

"Think about it, Trish," said Chris Masters. "Legally, you are allowed to come to the ring and do whatever you want. I'm not saying I need help to beat Mr. Jones, but it never hurts, right? Nothing wrong with that."

"Look, as long as it's not illegal, you can do whatever you want, but one way or another, RAW will have a champion for next week's show so everyone's happy."

Shane was heading for the door.

"Oh, and by the way, you two have a Mixed Tag tonight against Mr. Jones and Mickie James, so I suggest you get ready."

 _Message from Mickie_

 _"Hi, Chris. It's Mickie. I just heard we got a Mixed Tag match against Chris Masters and Trish Stratus. I can't wait to get my hands on her, considering that I'm the No. 1 contender for the Women's Title. We're gonna have a super times out there tonight, you know what I mean. I am so psyched! See you in the ring!"_

The Mixed tag was interesting for Chris, as he sees his partner in a white tank top and light yellow skirt.

"Interesting," he thought to himself. The Mixed tag was under way as Mickie fights Trish. Chris had to admit, this Mickie girl can go. He admired her from his corner, but Mickie tagged him in after a few minutes. He asked Trish to tag Masters in, but she refused, enticing him to hit her. Chris was getting upset, not wanting to tag Mickie in. He tried again to get Trish to tag, but she keeps taunting him. Mickie had enough and elbowed her in the jaw then used a DDT. Chris was still unable to do what he needed to do in this match as Trish recovered and finally tagged Masters. Finally, the fistacuffed each other until Jones scored a kick and a spin kick follow up. This lasted for five minutes until Jones used his Samoan Drop to Oklahoma slam combo, 1,2,3.

 _SummerSlam_

Jones and Masters face off again for the title but Trish, for her sake would serve as a manager. The match went pretty well until Trish clocked Jones with a low blow and the title upside his head. She pins him. Masters tried to get her off twice before receiving a low blow as well. 1,2,3. As I said before, a WWE Diva cannot win the WWE Title, but as I also mentioned, that doesn't matter to Trish.

 _Voicemail from Mickie_

 _"Hey there, I'm really sorry about how the Triple Threat match turned out last night, but you gotta look at the silver lining, ok? Like, tonight, I'm going to get a chance to win the WWE Title from Trish. I know you and all the boys in the back will be cheering for me tonight. Wish me luck! Bye!"_

Mickie battled Trish for the WWE Title. My first impression of Mickie? I once thought she was a lesbian when she kissed Trish on RAW. I'm like, "Is she a lesbian?" Anyway, Trish tried some unsavory tactics, but Mickie made her suffer with a couple of DDTs,1,2,3. Stephanie McMahon comes out after the match.

"For a month now, I've watched this whole title controversy unfold. I'm not going to stand for it any longer. I am going to render right now. My family, the McMahon family, created the title, for the good of RAW, and all the people there, I'm taking it back!"

Trish did not like what she heard.

"Hey! There's only one dominant female in the WWE, ladies, and you're looking at her. But Trish, I gotta admit, I kind of admire what you pulled off, so I'm not going to send you away empty-handed. I'm going to give our previous champion, Chris Jones, a title opportunity at Unforgiven, but I'm going to let you choose his opponent, because I know how you like to... do favor for the boys in the back."

Later that night...

Stephanie's Limo

"Chris."

"Stephanie..."

"I may have solved this whole problem with the WWE Title. You have a title opportunity at Unforgiven but Trish has to choose your opponent."

"Ok."

"Just face your opponent at Unforgiven and you will be champion, and then, I will reward you..."

She kisses him."

"Greatly. You have a Triple Threat match with Chris Master and a opponent Trish chooses."

A week later, Chris faced Masters and Big Show in the Triple Threat. Facing two opponents is hard work for one but Chris was careful to pick his attacks especially against the Bg Show. Chris managed to survive.

Locker Room

"You know, Show," Trish began. "Now that I'm around, you're going to get something you haven't had in a long time, the WWE Title."

"You're damn right. You made the right decision hooking up with me, Trish. I don't think there's any doubt in your mind that bigger is definitely better. Unlike Chris Masters, I know how to get the job done, and that's exactly what I'm going to do at Unforgiven."

"What we'll do at Unforgiven. I'm going to take you all the way to the WWE Title, just like I did with Chris Masters... well, not like Chris Masters, but you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean."

Trish leaves.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Meanwhile, Chris Jones took on a new opponent, Snitsky. Chris heard rumors on how dangerous this man is, so he needed to be careful and go on the defensive if need be. After successfully surviving the match, he managed to put him down for the count.

Backstage

"This is so exciting," said Trish. "Our title is only six days away."

"Our" title match?" Show asked.

"Uh, yeah, your title match, of course. I'm just excited to manage you all the way to the WWE Championship."

"Manage... yeah, Trish... I don't think so."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Look, we had some fun times in the last few weeks. I got what I wanted by having you name me No. 1 Contender, and we both know you got something out of it too, but I'm not an idiot like Chris Masters. I know what happens when you get involved in title matches. Thanks, but no thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I got to meet Chris Jones at the parking lot and again at Unforgiven this Sunday."

Big Show leaves but Trish blocks him.

"Don't you walk out on me. Don't you dare! No one does that, you understand me? Nobody! I'm Trish Stratus!"

Big Show lifts her out of his way.

"Your name is meaningless for those you managed and backstabbed over the years."

With Trish out of the way, Big Show met Chris at the parking lot, but even the Big Show, big as he is, could not withstand Jones' assault.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Unforgiven

Chris battled Big Show again. Show was still reeling from his loss to him last week. I guess Trish lowered Show's morale somewhat. Even so, Chris carefully mixed low attacks and grapples and considering how heavy he is, power moves are off limits, but he used enough technical strength to bring him down, 1,2,3. Chris won back the WWE championship after two months of having it stolen from him by Trish. He had his run-in with her in the past, but he knew better than to trust the Canadian jezebel about as much as he could throw her. They say behind every great man is a great woman, but in Chris' eyes, Trish is a great WWE Diva, but even she is prone to making ruinous choices, especially when it comes to managing Superstars and title matches.


	3. Chapter 2: Keepin' It Real

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 1

Chapter 2: Keepin' it Real

Stephanie's office

A few months later

"John, HBK, thanks for joining me. I've stepped in to look after RAW's best interests leading up to WrestleMania, and determining the No'1 contender for the WWE Championship is my top priority."

John Cena steps in. "Well, look no further, Steph. The champ is here!"

"I've recently had some independent market research conducted to determine which RAW Superstar would be best for business as WWE Champion. By assigning every performer a Superstar rating, or S-rating we can forecast..."

"Hold on, princess," Shawn interrupts. "You did some "market research" to figure out who should be the No'1 Contender? Whatever happened to deciding these things in the ring?"

"Times have changed, Shawn, and RAW has to change with it. Now, Shawn, your S-rating came back high, almost the highest in the company. But the S-rating for Cena is off-the-charts. Based on the possible business RAW can do with Cena as Champion, I'm supporting him as the No'1 Contender for Chris Jones' WWE Title."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I spared no expensive for this study. It's highly scientific."

"You see, The Heartbreak Kid's a little heartbroken that he's not the people's choice," said Cena.

"How about you get in the ring with me and I'll prove to you that you've got nothing for me to be jealous of."

"Sounds good to me. And once you hear The Chain Gang when I pin your ass to the mat, you'll know why it's John Cena that's going to WrestleMania."

 _Voicemail from Torrie Wilson_

 _"Hi, Chris! It's Torrie, of course. I just double checked on our reservations for tonight, and they're all set, so as soon as you finish your match against Shelton Benjamin, we can head on over. When they heard the champ was coming, they reserved the best table in the house! I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like ages since we could get away for a nice dinner. Just the two of us. Anyway, speaking of your match, I'm planning to come manage you, it's that ok with you. And I just heard that John Cena is challenging you for the WWE Title, and I think it's great. But seeing you two in the ring together, it might just be more than a girl can handle. Bye!"_

Chris faced Shelton Benjamin and made quick work on him before he joined Torrie on their date.

 _"Chris, I wanted to clear up some confusion regarding the No' 1 Contender situation. Yes, Shawn Michaels beat John Cena last week in their match, but it has no bearing in continuing to support Cena as the No' 1 Contender for your WWE Title at WrestleMania. Research doesn't lie, and we shouldn't pass up an opportunity to feature Cena in the title picture in the biggest event in sports-entertainment."_

 _"And speaking of John, I'm putting you and Torrie against him and Mickie James in a Mixed Tag match tonight. And if I were you, I'd keep my eye on Torrie. John's a very charismatic man, and quite a charmer too._

 _-Stephanie McMahon_

Chris and Torrie teamed up against Cena and Mickie. No doubt this match was actually more fun than the previous one when he and Mickie fought Chris MAsters and Trish Stratus. Chris and Torrie won the match, but Cena had his eyes on Torrie.

"Damn, girl. Hold up."

Cena lifted Torrie up his right shoulder.

"The champ is here! Am I right, fellas?"

Chris looked on, knowing Cena was just goofing around.

"Yo,yo,yo, I was just playing. Seriously, no disrespect intended."

Chris knew that.

Later that night...

 _Voicemail form Cena_

 _"Yo, Chris. It's Cena. Hey, man, I was just goofing around out there. It's all about having a little fun, you know? I know you and Torrie are tight and I'm sorry I crossed the line. Call me back and we can smooth things over, alright?"_

Chris contemplated on calling him and after a few minutes...

 _Chris calls Cena_

 _Cena: Yo!_

 _Chris: Cena, it's me._

 _Cena: The champ! What's the haps?_

 _Chris: About earlier tonight... I don't know you too well, but I knew you were just clowning around._

 _Cena: I knew you and Torrie were tight, and I'm hoping we tight too, at least until WrestleMania._

 _Chris: That's what's up. Thought we'd smooth it over._

 _Cena: Glad we did. Later_

 _Chris gets a call from HBK_

 _Chris: Hello?_

 _HBK: It's HBK. Thought I'd give you a call and let you know we have a tag match against Cena next week._

 _Chris: Who's his partner?_

 _HBK: Shelton Benjamin._

 _Chris: Gotcha. Thanks for calling me.  
_

 _HBK: You betcha! See you next week._

A week later...

Backstage heading into Stephanie's office

"Hey, Steph," HBK began. "You got a minute? I just heard that you're giving Cena a WWE Title against Chris Jones next week on RAW. That's gotta be a joke, right?

"Shawn, if you could just get past your petty jealousy, you'd realize that John as the WWE Champion going into WrestleMania would be even better for RAW than having him as a challenger. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Look, what on Earth do I have to do to convince you that The Heartbreak Kid deserves that shot?"

"Shawn, we've been through this. John Cena is just about the perfect man... for RAW's future success, I mean."

"Why, Miss McMahon, it looks to me you have a little crush on John Cena."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Stephanie tried to open her door.

"What the hell is wrong with this door?"

"It is locked?"

"No, it's stuck on something..."

Shawn opened the door to see Cena and Torrie lip-locking! What the hell?!

"Um... Steph... we were just..."

"I know what you were "just." Do you think this is conduct becoming a WWE Champion?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what? Maybe you should get that title shot next week, Shawn!"

Wha... wait a minute!"

"You can leave, John, and you can take your little toy with you. Wasn't you supposed to be with Mr. Jones?"

She didn't answer... they both left. Stephanie, angry, leaves Chris a message.

 _"Chris, I hope you have no issues with me replacing John Cena with Shawn Michaels as the No. 1 Contender for your WWE Title. Considering what happened between Cena and Torrie in my office earlier tonight, I'm guessing you don't. I'm also guessing you have some unfinished business with that idiot. So tonight, I'm putting you and Shawn in a non-title Triple Threat match against Cena. And between you and me, I hope you teach him a lesson for both of us!"_

 _-Stephanie McMahon_

 _Chris calls Stephanie_

 _Stephanie: Hello?_

 _Chris: Stephanie..._

 _Stephanie: Chris! I didn't think you would call me._

 _Chris: I got your message. So it's true. Torrie..._

 _Stephanie: I'm sorry, Chris._

 _Chris: Damn it... Cena played for a fool..._

 _Stephanie: You're not the only one._

 _Chris: Wait, you too?_

 _Stephanie: Earlier in my office._

 _Chris: Son of a bitch! He wanted to smooth things over with me after "clowning around" with Torrie. I tried calling her, but no response. With this new deception, I'm not leaving myself a choice but to kick his fucking ass!_

 _Stephanie: And to think I supported him from the beginning! Shawn wanted the same shot._

 _Chris: Can't say as I blame Shawn._

 _Stephanie: Between me and you, I don't blame you one bit. That's why I made a Triple Threat match. It doesn't matter if you or Shawn win, as long as he gets his ass kicked._

 _Chris: Believe me, that's exactly what I'm going to do._

 _Stephanie: Come see me after the match so we can discuss more of this._

 _Chris: You got it. I'll see you._

 _Chris calls Shawn_

 _HBK: Chris, thanks for calling._

 _Chris: Stephanie told me of what happened in her office. I'm sorry you had to witness it yourself._

 _HBK: Don't sweat it. At least I'm taking you on for the WWE Title._

 _Chris: I'm heading to the ring now so I'll see you there._

Chris and Shawn teamed up against Cena. The Triple Threat acted more like a Handicap, much to Cena's dismay. Chris had the time of his life making Cena regret taking Torrie away from him, but he also believe it was for the best. Women nowadays would use men for their own personal ends, and Chris wasn't going to be on the receiving end of it.

 _Voicemail from HBK_

 _"Hey, Chris. I'm glad the WWE Title match rightfully came down to the two of us tonight. I don't think it's any secret that I fully believe I've earned this match. I also wanted to make sure that you know that I'm glad to challenge a champion of your caliber. I'm going to give you all I've got, and I expect no less from you. See you in the ring."_

Chris battled HBK for the WWE Title. Firstly, Chris had no knowledge of who was going to challenge him, but HBK seemed right for the match. Both used their technical prowess, speed and skill throughout. Chris faced HBK before and that was when he payed the price for insulting HBK during the WWE Legends World Tour in Germany. This time, it was different. After nearly twenty minutes, Chris finally defeats HBK.

After the match in Stephanie's office...

"Chris, as you heard, Cena and Torrie had been... intimate... so to speak."

"I'll be honest, I'm kind of hurt, but at the same time, I knew Cena was a "ladies" man.

"Well, I'm not happy of him using my office as a sex lounge! Again, I'm sorry about you and Torrie."

"As of now, I no longer care. We had a good thing going and this is how she treats me?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know..."

"Well, big surprise," said Cena a week later in the ring. "The Showstopper" got his big chance and got stopped! So now it's time for whoever makes the decisions around here to recognize that I'm the Superstar who deserves a title shot at WrestleMania!"

Stephanie and Shawn came out.

"Cena, we've been through this already," said Stephanie. "You had you chance and you blew it!"

"What? "Cause I messed around with Torrie Wilson? Is that what this is about? Man, I'd kick her to the curb for a chance at the WWE Title."

"Really? Well, if that's the case..."

"Before you two get all worked," said Shawn. "Let me remind you that I have a rematch clause in my contract and I plan on exercising it later this month at WrestleMania."

"Come on, man. You don't believe that Stephanie is stupid enough to put you in the main event at WrestleMania?!"

Aw, shit!

"Excuse me?!I'll give you a No'1 Contender match right here tonight against WWE Champion Chris Jones!"

"Wait a minute..."

"And Shawn Michaels will be the special guest referee. If you win, Cena, you'll be the No'1 Contender. If you lose, Shawn Michaels goes to WrestleMania for a rematch!"

 _Voicemail from HBK_

 _"Chris, it's HBK. Listen, as tempting as it is for me to abuse my position as special referee tonight, and as much as I'd like to see Cena lose, I'm gonna call it right down the middle. So you're gonna have to bring your A-game unless you think Cena actually deserves a shot at your title. But if you can pin Cena 1,2,3, it'll be you versus The Heartbreak Kid at WrestleMania."_

Chris fights Cena, though he was kind of agitated that he disrespected Stephanie the way he did, and HBK could tell from his emotions, but Cena wouldn't get the upper hand as Chris managed to obliterate him. After the match, Shawn was about to hand the WWE Title to Chris when Cena slid in the ring with the chair, hoping to attack Chris, but Shawn pushed Chris out of the way and sacrificed himself with a chairshot to the head.

 _Voicemail from Chavo_

 _"What's up, Chris? It's Chavo Guerrero. Looks like you and I have a match tonight. I know the title's not on the line, but you still need to be ready because if I beat you, maybe I'll be the No'1 Contender. Speaking of the title, it seems you have your hands full with John Cena at WrestleMania. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that guy. H's gone loco lately. If I were you, I'd watch my back. Adios!"_

Good advice. And just before he got to the ring, Cena ambushes him with vicious attacks. Shelton tried to restrain Cena but the assault continued. Shelton restrains Cena again, and Chris was hurt. Even still, he managed to hold his own against Chavo.

 _"Chris, I'm putting you and Cena in the ring tonight for a special non-title WrestleMania preview. Usually, I wouldn't want to give away a match like this before the big event, but after what Cena did to you last week, I didn't think you couldn't wait for Sunday to get your hands on him. Also, I decided to make your title match a Last Man Standing to settle the score once and for all, so consider tonight's match a nice warm-up for Sunday. Good luck."_

 _-Stephanie McMahon_

Chris once again fights Cena, but to his surprise, Torrie came to Chris' side. After last week, he's not 100% but he gave no fucks. He beat Cena again. Torrie hugged, but tried to knee him in the groin, but Chris dodged out of the way, only for Cena to drill him with the title. HBK came to the ring gave Cena a tune he never wanted to hear, in a form of a Sweet Chin Music. Despite Cena's efforts, Chris stood tall, but Sunday, he'll need to be at his best to beat Cena one more time at WrestleMania.

 _WrestleMania_

 _Voicemail from HBK_

 _"Hey, it's HBK. Look, the Icon has headlined plenty of WrestleManias, and I know exactly what's going through your mind right now. You're feeling the pressure. You're feeling the weight of expectation pressing down on you. All I have to say is this: When your music hits, just let it go. You made it this far for a reason, and that's because you're the best. (Present company excepted of course) Anyway, you're going to put that punk John Cena in his place once and for all. I'll be enjoying every minute of it. Good luck, champ."_

 _Voicemail from Stephanie_

 _"Chris, it's Stephanie. I saw what Torrie tried to do to you. Luckily you were quick to react before Cena knocked you out cold with your title. Listen, this will be the last you fight Cena. I know you are getting sick of it, believe me, but after tonight, I want you to come see me at the parking lot. I'm sorry you and Torrie are no more, but to be honest, you're better off anyway. I'll be watching."_

Just like HBK said, his music hit and he was feeling more energy surging through him. This Last Man Standing match was Chris' last battlefield against Cena. Throughout the month, Cena was favored by Stephanie, but HBK wanted to prove otherwise. One night in Stephanie's office, HBK got what he wanted after witnessing Cena and Torrie becoming more intimate. This forced Stephanie to rescind her support for Cena. And since then, Cena went on a rampage, putting HBK out of the title picture and attacking Chris. But even with the lumps he took, it didn't stop Chris from fighting. Using everything he had, from power moves, technical arsenal, and even a good mix of martial arts/kickboxing powers, Cena had been on the defensive. After a good 10 minutes, Chris managed a gutwrench and a neckbreaker combo and waited for the 10 count. He could feel the anticipation dwelling inside him. The referee finally counted to 10 and it was all she wrote. Chris survived once again as the WWE Champion. John Cena tried to "Keep it real", but Chris showed him that real recognizes real. And that's real.


	4. Chapter 3: Legend's End, Pt 1

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 1

Chapter 3: Legend's End, Pt 1

 _Voicemail from Stephanie_

 _"Hey, champ. I think my dad is making a huge mistake with this Legends Initiative, and I'm hoping you can help me show him the error of his ways before it's too late. I'll look for you backstage._

 _Thanks,_

 _Stephanie_

 _"_ Legends Initiative?" Chris thought. He looked online and read a article that Vince McMahon has announced that he was bringing back the legends that paved the way for the new generation. He thought it was a great idea, but Stephanie had her doubts. He went backstage waiting for her.

"Chris..."

"Steph. So it's true. Your father is bringing the legends here."

"Yes, but this is a mistake. I'll explain further when we head to the ring."

Meanwhile, in the ring...

"Thank you, thank you," said Mr. McMahon, but the fans were cheering for The Rock instead. "Well, that's exactly why I decided to go forward with this Legends Initiative. I believe that it's long past time to bring back to the ring the legends that, along with my genius, helped make the WWE what it is today. Many of our younger fans have never seen some of these legends perform, and I..."

Stephanie and Chris comes out.

"Oh, dad. You just don't get it, do you? You're just too old-fashioned to connect with today's WWE fans. Our fans don't want to see a bunch of Superstars from 20 years, they want to see what the WWE has to offer today, such as our champion next to me, Chris Jones!"

"Stephanie, how dare you come out here and talk to me like that! Have some respect, if not for your father, then for the history of this business!"

"Oh, I respect history, dad, and I respect that the old fossil would be history if he got into the ring with the champ here!"

The Rock whispered a suggestion to Mr. McMahon.

"Alright then, you're on, young lady! Let's start the damn match right now."

Chris went on against The Rock. This isn't exactly the first time he fought The Rock. He fought him and the other legends during the WWE Legends World Tour, but this time it is a solo battle in which Chris Layeth the SmackDown on The Rock's candy ass.

 _Voicemail from Vince_

 _"Alright, now you listen to me, "champ!" I don't know who the hell you think you are, and I don't know what line my daughter Stephanie fed you to get you to go along with this scheme, but I want you on SmackDown tonight, ready to compete against two of my hand-picked Legends! If you don't have the proper respect for the legends who helped make this company great, by God I will see that they beat it into you tonight!"_

 _Voicemail from Stephanie_

 _"Hey, champ. I just heard that my father's planning to set you up in a Handicap match on SmackDown against two of his has-beens. But don't worry, despite what he says, I found a SmackDown Superstar willing to work with you and make it a Tag Team match. If we keep this up, we'll make my dad realize that the spotlight belongs to the WWE present, not the past."_

Chris went to Smackdown and joined Booker T against Bam Bam Bigelow and Cactus Jack, one of Mick Foley's legendary personas. They managed to defeat them despite Bam Bam's incredible athleticism.

Back on RAW, Chris read an online article saying that Mr. McMahon is planning a 6-man battle royal with 5 of the legends. He will face Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Cactus Jack, Bam Bam Bigelow and Bret Hart. It was once again a real honor for Chris to go to war against the legends, but Chris won that war in the end, but Mr. McMahon comes out, upset as usual.

"What's the matter, Jones? Feeling tired, a little run down? Well you ain't seen anything yet, my friend. Because this Friday, you are going to compete in a 6-Man Elimination Tag team match on SmackDown. And one week from tonight, you're going to put your championship on the line against one of the true legends of this business, and one of the greatest Superstars of all time!"

Chris couldn't believe his eyes... Hulk Hogan has arrived!

"And if that ain't enough, your title match on RAW will be in a steel cage. Good luck, champ. You're gonna need it."

He will need all the luck in the world indeed.

On SmackDown...

"Well, Stephanie, have you had enough yet?"

"Enough? Excuse me, but unlike you, old man, I'm just getting started."

"How dare you come out here and disrespect your father like that? You know, Stephanie, you were always a petulant, difficult child, and I see that nothing's changed."

"And nothing has changed with you either, dad! You're still stuck in the past, and you can't admit that the world has passed you by!"

"That's the problem with you kids today! You have no respect for the people who sacrificed so much to provide you with the things you take for granted! People like me, for instance. Well, since you fail to appreciate all that I've done for you and for this business, by God I'll start taking it back, starting with your champion's title on RAW. I made you, Stephanie and I can break you!"

"Oh, I've heard it all before. Let's see how your so-called Legends do tonight in the 6-Man Elimination tag team match. I've got a some RAW and SmackDown superstars who can't wait to get in the ring against your old-timers!"

 _Text from Stephanie_

 _"Ok, Chris. I've got three pairs of RAW and SmackDown superstars volunteering to team up with you in your 6-man match. Once you beat my dad's Legends tonight and retain your title against Hulk Hogan on RAW, he'll have no choice but to stop wasting WWE main events on nostalgia acts. Let me know who you want for your teammates and I'll make it happen."_

Chris chose John Cena and Randy Orton. They are taking on Hogan, The Rock and Bam Bam Bigelow. Chris utilized both Cena and Orton extremely well and both men did their thing, and Chris managed to pin Hogan 1,2,3.

Chris then battled Hogan for the first time. As a kid, I was a huge fan of Hogan during his NWO days as Hollywood Hogan in WCW. The WWE Title was on the line and Chris used every ounce of power he had to defeat Hogan and escape the cage. he climbed up slowly but managed to get to the top. Hogan followed suit and they fistacuffed each other until Chris used more energy in his last punch to send Hogan crashing back into the ring. Chris climbed out and retained his title.


	5. Chapter 4: Legend's End, Pt 2

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 1

Chapter 4: Legend's End, Pt. 2

Chris took on The Great Khali a week later, fresh off his title defense against Hulk Hogan. To his surprise, Khali had a lot of slow attack, allowing Chris to pick up another win.

 _Voicemail from Mick Foley_

 _"Mr. Jones, this is Mick Foley. Look, I caught your match tonight and I gotta say you were pretty impressive. You've set a pretty high bar for a couple of old timers like Rowdy Roddy Piper and myself, but I think we still got a couple of things to show you guys. Check us out, you might learn something. Have a nice day!"_

On SmackDown, Chris relaxed in the locker room watching the match between Rowdy Roddy Piper and Mick Foley. Foley was about score the pin, but Bam Bam Bigelow stopped the pin with a chairshot. Piper knocked the referee down and went to the top of the turnbuckle as Bigelow set the chair to Foley's right ankle. This was supposed to be a nice exhibition match between two great legends, but unfortunately, with a big splash onto the chair, shattering Foley's ankle, it ended horribly.

 _Text from Vince_

 _"Chris, as you may have noticed, I've explained to the press that I've hand-picked you to go after Rowdy Roddy Piper. He single-handedly ruined my special Legends exhibition the other night, and that's a affront that will not go unanswered, I don't care who he is! Now, Roddy Piper absolutely refuses to get into the ring with you 1-on-1 and since he's not under WWE contract, I can't make him. However, he's willing to face you with Bigelow in a Handicap match, or he says that Bigelow will take you on in a No DQ match, but he wants to manage him. I'll leave that choice up to you. And by the way, despite what happened recently, on a personal note, I appreciate what you're doing. I'm glad to see that at least one WWE Superstar who has the proper respect for the men who helped build this company into what it is today."_

Chris accepted the No DQ match and took on Piper. Honestly, Chris knew these two needed to be accounted for for injuring Mick Foley on SmackDown. Chris heard a lot stories about Piper and the greatness he attained over the years, but at this point, Chris was sickened after he and the other RAW and SmackDown vocalised their outrage, and Chris stepped up to challenge Piper. But during the match, Bigelow chairshotted Chris from behind. Piper ordered Bigelow to shatter Chris' ankle the same way they did with Foley. Speaking of Foley, he stormed into the ring with his crutch, saving Chris from the same ordeal.

 _Voicemail from Vince_

 _"It looks like things between you and Roddy Piper are really heating up. I gotta say, when this first started, I was glad to see you stand up for Mick Foley, and having seen the response from the WWE fans, I'm glad that we've got a reason for the rivalry to continue, so I've taken the liberty to find you a partner and making a tag team match against them tonight on SmackDown. Good luck."_

 _Voicemail from Mick Foley_

 _"Hey, Chris. I hope you're doing ok after what happened on RAW. Sorry I couldn't get there faster, but I'm working with one good wheel these days. Anyway ,I really appreciate what you're doing, and I hope you kick the hell out Roddy Piper and Bam Bam Bigelow this week on SmackDown."_

Chris teamed up with Matt Hardy for the match. Last time they met, Matt was injured, until months later where Matt betrayed him and challenged him. Now, times have changed. However, it seemed that Piper and Bigelow had other plans. Piper pushed Bigelow toward Chris and both men collapsed out of the ring. Piper exited the ring and makes his escape while Bigelow was too slow to chair shot Chris. He grabbed the chair and smashed it on Bigelow's head.

On RAW, Chris battled Piper, but during the match, Foley returned and viciously smashed his crutch on Chris' back, and Piper added insult to injury with a low blow. They've been working together all this time, much to the shock of the WWE fans.

 _Text from Bam Bam Bigelow_

 _"I be I'm just about the last person you expected to hear from, huh? Well, I heard about what you said on WWE dot com, and I'm pretty steamed about it. It looks like Roddy Piper and Mick Foley are looking for a fight, and you're fixing to give it to them. I know we haven't been the best of friends. hell, I hit you with a chair, and I'm not going to apologize for it. But we both got played for fools, and I'll be damned if I don't get some payback of my own. You got no reason to trust me, but I want to work together with you Friday night, if you're up for it. Thank about it."_

 _Voicemail from Vince_

 _"Well, well, well. Looks like you've gotten yourself in quite a situation and it looks like this is the final showdown, which is too bad, really, because our ratings couldn't be better. But if this is to be the finale, I've decided to make it a grand one! Tonight, you'll settling this old school grudge the old school way in a steel cage match!"_

By that, Chris teamed with Bigelow against Piper and Foley in a steel cage. Chris still couldn't believe Foley betrayed him after standing up to him in recent days, but now, Chris made him suffer for it. Bigelow made his work more easier against Piper. In the end, Chris and Bigelow succeeded after escaping the cage. I just think it's a shame that such legends like Rowdy Roddy Piper would go so far out of his way as to "injure" Foley. Chris "changed the questions" when Piper thought he had all the answers, but alas, he did not.


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue the Princess

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 1

Chapter 5: Rescue the Princess

Friday on SmackDown, Stephanie was on her way to see Chris when Roddy Piper ambushed and abducted her, throwing her into a car and drove away. Meanwhile, Mr. McMahon just received word of Stephanie's abduction.

"Mr. McMahon, I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, believe that," said Theodore Long, General Manager of SmackDown.

"You're damn right, I..."

Chris comes in.

"I'll leave you to it." Teddy walks out.

"You! Well, I hope you're happy with yourself!"

"What?"

"I want you to know that I hold you personally responsible for my daughter's kidnapping!"

"Wait a minute..."

"No, you wait a damn minute! All the showboating you've been doing and not once have you stopped to think of the consequences! Only one man has ever really been able to keep Piper in check, and you destroyed him in the main event last month."

"I had no idea..."

"You're damn right you didn't! Now you're going to help me get my daughter back and undo the damage you've done, or so help me I'll..."

Vince stopped and rested his head on Chris' left shoulder. "She's... my only daughter. Please. I'm begging you, Chris. Help me get my little girl back."

"I got you, Mr. McMahon."

"Take the night off to think about where you want to go from here. I'll expect you on Monday. That's all for now."

 _Voicemail from Roddy Piper_

 _"Hey, champ. It's the Hot Rod. Bet I'm just about the last person you expected to hear from, huh? I hear ol' Vince has drafted you into helping him find his little princess. I bet he made a big show about it, all angry at first, then he shows that soft, sensitive side. Did he shed a tear? I bet he did. Well, listen up: Vince McMahon doesn't give a damn about you! I used to be one of his biggest stars, but did I ever get a call when he started bringing in these so-called legends? NO! He uses people and throws them away when he's done, just like he'll do to you as soon as he gets his little back! So here's my counteroffer: I got something he wants. That gives me power over him. You work with me, and we'll control the most powerful man in sports-entertainment! So what do you say, champ?"_

 _Voicemail from Vince_

 _"I just heard that bastard Roddy Piper has been contacting the Legends I control and trying to turn them against me! Well, it's time to show them that you don't screw with Vincent Kennedy McMahon! Piper was just sighted at a bar, trying to convince Cactus Jack to join him. I want you to head over there and beat the hell out of them if you find them there!"_

Chris rushed out to the garage and drove to the nearby bar. Sure enough, he found Cactus Jack. After making quick, he looked for Piper. No sign of him. On his way back to the arena...

 _Voicemail from Vince_

 _"You're not gonna believe this but I just saw Roddy Piper on a security monitor talking to Bam Bam Bigelow in the parking lot! He didn't even try to stop the son of a bitch who kidnapped my daughter! Get down_ _there right now and stop them, by any means necessary! I've got some worthless security personnel to fire!"_

Chris got to the arena and saw Bam Bam Bigelow waiting for him. Again, no Piper.

"Where's Piper?"

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"Motherfucker, you better talk!"

Bam Bam pushed him.

"Try and make me, you little shit!"

They fight. Bam Bam may be on the heavier side of things, but Chris was faster. Bam Bam was knocked out after five minutes.

"Stay down, fatass!"

 _Voicemail from Vince_

 _"Listen up! I just heard that Roddy Piper actually has the grapefruits to show up tonight on RAW. Obviously, we're gonna have a little surprise waiting for him. I know you and Hogan haven't been on the best of terms, but he was always able to keep Piper in line. So I'm going to cover my bets and have both of you ready to go after him when he comes to the ring. We'll call it a No-DQ Handicap match so that no one goes to jail, but I want you to make that some of a bitch pay for what he's done to me."_

Chris and Hogan met up and head to the ring. Sure enough, Piper came alone. Chris and Hogan went on a warpath on Piper, however, unknown to them, Stephanie entered the ring. She went to hug but he instead blasted her in the face with an uppercut. Piper knocked Hogan down and put him in a sleeper hold, but Chris smashed a chair on Piper's head so hard it knocked into next month.

"VINCE, GET YOUR OLD ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Chris was beyond pissed. It is as if he knew Stephanie was never abducted. In fact, he even saw her in Vince's office. Stephanie tried to reason with Chris.

"You think this is all fun and games for you, Vince? Sending me on a wild goose to Piper and Stephanie? Truth be told, your daughter was with you the whole time. Don't play stupid with me, either. And Steph, you can't fade me, bitch!" 7

Chris threw Stephanie out of the ring and knocked Vince down.

"You McMahons are pathetic. using people to do your dirty. Maybe Piper was right, but little did ya'll know, I had a gameplan of my own. Play the McMahons like idiots and make them think twice before they choose to play someone! In the words of rapper Ice-T, you played yourselves!"


End file.
